Hairclip
by DigiExpert
Summary: The short tale of how Neviril came to wear one of Amuria's hairclips, and how Floe almost messed things up.


**The clips Neviril wears are an amusing thing to watch, especially how she goes from none, to one, to two. Exactly how did she come to wear the first clip in her hair? That's what this fic intends to explain. Enjoy!**

She slowly cut the slice of pork roast into pieces, watching the cafeteria. All around her, Sibyllae from various chors were enjoying dinner, and the level of chatter was high. Everyone had been glad for a chance to rest. Neviril looked up when someone set their plate beside hers.

"Is it all right for me to sit here?" asked Amuria jokingly. She began to pull out the chair.

Neviril flushed lightly. She wasn't used to feeling this way around someone yet. "Sure," she replied. Her plate became more interesting to her. It was silly to feel shy. She'd been with Amuria for some time now, and yet, she always felt this way when Amuria was around.

Amuria sat in the seat and scooted it closer to the table. She began to eat her meal, and Neviril went back to doing the same. It was quiet between the two; the only sounds heard were chewing and the clanking of silverware against glass.

After a time, Amuria looked up at Neviril, watching her eat. "Neviril?" She set her silverware on the table.

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk after dinner? There's something I want to say."

"Why not now? No one else is at our table." Neviril gestured around her. "It won't be overheard."

Amuria shook her head. "No, I'd rather speak to you alone about it."

"Okay." It was an odd request, but Neviril was happy to comply with Amuria's wish. She didn't think anything of it.

The two ate in silence after that and the clanking and chewing resumed. Neviril would steal peeks at Amuria, wondering what she had in mind. It wasn't like their dinner conversation to be non-existent. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

Looking up, Amuria smiled. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. We just need to talk."

"Just need to talk? You're gonna dump her, aren't you?" spoke Floe as she passed the table with an empty plate. She paused and looked from Neviril to Amuria.

"Floe!" cried Neviril.

"No, I'm not," spoke up Amuria. She didn't need Floe interfering.

"Hmph. There's only one thing you do when you say 'We need to talk.' I think you're lying," replied Floe, unconvinced. "It happens every time."

"It's not going to happen this time," retorted Amuria.

"They always say that too." This time, Amuria did not return a remark of any kind. She ate silently instead.

"Please leave, Floe," Neviril asked calmly when Amuria ignored the remark.

"Fine, don't listen to my advice!" Floe walked away from the table, none too happy. She looked back when she was a few feet away and blew a raspberry before she turned back around.

Neviril's eyes then settled on Amuria as they both ignored Floe. "Is that what you're going to do?" she asked quietly. She couldn't her chest becoming heavy at the thought of Amuria doing as Floe suggested. It seemed silly to listen to Floe, but her mind couldn't ignore it either.

"You're going to believe her?" Amuria asked, looking down at her plate.

"No, but I would like to know."

"Are you finished eating?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then," stated Amuria, picking up her plate and pushing her chair back. Neviril did the same, following after her. She watched Amuria from behind, curious to know what she needed to talk about. Floe's words had made her feel uneasy. She had never considered that Amuria would want to be finished with her. That couldn't be it, could it? She couldn't think of anything that had happened that would make Amuria want to get rid of her. They were fine, weren't they?

They each returned the half cleared plates to the kitchen staff before heading down the hallway. Most of the girls were still eating dinner, and so the hallway was quite deserted. Amuria guided them to the room they shared. Chor Tempest's pairs each shared a room, which had been done so that the girls would bond as a pair and thus their prayers to Tempus Spatium would be stronger. Amuria slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Neviril followed her inside.

Amuria walked a bit further into the room and then stopped, turning to look at Neviril. She saw the confused look on the girl's face, tinged with sadness. "Neviril, you did believe Floe," she remarked, astonished. "Why would you? You know she likes to see the worst when it comes to relationships."

"I'm sorry, Amuria. I hadn't thought of it until Floe said something." The look on Amuria's face made her feel terrible. She shouldn't have doubted Amuria, but Floe had planted the seed and it had quickly grown. She looked toward the floor.

Reaching out, Amuria grabbed Neviril's hand and pulled her close. "Don't think about it then. I'm not going to dump you, Neviril. I love you." She tilted Neviril's chin up so that Neviril had to look at her.

"But why did you need to talk to me?"

"I guess I should have used better words. I wanted to give you something, but I don't want the others to see it." Amuria smiled thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so."

Neviril did as instructed. Immediately, she tried to listen to what was going on around her, focusing on where she knew Amuria was standing. She heard rustling, and then she felt Amuria's fingers lightly caress her cheek. She smiled. Her fingers drifted away and then she felt Amuria's hands in her hair, fumbling with something. She felt her pulling it lightly, making it just so. She pulled away.

"Open your eyes," she called.

Opening her eyes, Neviril immediately moved closer to the mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection. "Amuria, you…" She couldn't finish her sentence. The new adornment in her hair was something she hadn't expected.

"Yes, I did. I wanted you to have it." She raised a hand and gently touched the hairclip that pulled Neviril's hair up on the right side.

"I can't take it," replied Neviril.

"Yes, you can. It's for you to have—a gift of my love for you. When you wear it, everyone will know that you and I are more than just a pair. You'll always have something to remind you of me, no matter where you are." Neviril stepped closer to Amuria, who wrapped her arms around Neviril's waist. "It looks great on you."

"You think so?" Neviril's hand reached up and gingerly touched the clip.

"Of course." Amuria leaned down and kissed Neviril.

When they broke apart, Amuria looked at Neviril tenderly. "Stay with me tonight, in my bed."

"Are you sure?" Neviril looked toward the left side of the room where Amuria's bed was. It was neatly made up, completely identical to the bed opposite it. Neviril had never slept in Amuria's bed before. Amuria had stayed in her bed just recently, holding on to her through the night. Neviril slept better with Amuria by her side.

"I want you to."

"I'll stay with you, Amuria."

"I knew you would." She touched the hairclip again. "Let's go for a walk."

Amuria didn't leave room for Neviril to deny it. Instead, she took her hand and together, they headed toward the door. Neviril leaned her head against Amuria's shoulder and smiled to herself. She was happy that Floe was wrong. Amuria wouldn't get rid of her pair. She loved her too much to do that. Neviril's stomach felt like it was on the move. She felt light, as though she could fly.


End file.
